the one
by 1booknerd3
Summary: this is my version of the one of the selection series all rights go to Kiera Cass please read my prologue before you decide if you want to read it or not. It contains rebels struggles with Maxon which will hopefully turn into an unbelievable romance
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_I couldn't believe it. He took that whipping just for me. I just realized I loved him. The King hates me. The whole country probably thinks I am way too stupid to be queen. I lost Maxon's trust. Maxon may not love me any more. Now I am a real part of the selection and I am going have fight, watch my mouth, gain his trust, get the king to like me, and hope Maxon doesn't eliminate me. But I have to. I can't live without him. It is either win or lose it all. _

Chapter one

I was taking a walk in the gardens. When a guard came up to me. He gave me a note:

Dear America,

After what you did on the report, I realize that know you need my lessons more than anything. That is if you want to have a chance of being Queen. If you still want my lessons which I assume you now desperately need. Actually, I know u desperately need. i am still surprised you are still here. Please follow these directions to my room immediately.

Sincerely,

Silvia

Even though she just insulted me saying I wasn't fit to be queen, I wasn't mad. She was right after all. So I decided to go. I followed the directions to her room and knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice came from the inside. I walked in and was immediately surprised on what I saw. There standing in front of me was Celeste.

"Well, well if it isn't number five." Celeste said. "You tricked me!" I spat. "oh just sit down!" she said. "Really?" I questioned then I walked towards the door. She immediately stepped in front of me then snarled at me. "I am giving you a choice five. Either leave or watch your back" I stepped past her with her words still ringing in my ear. As I walked down the halls all I could imagine was her slitting my throat with a knife knowing that if I got in her way, she would do it without hesitation.

Chapter two

At lunch that day all, I could think about was Celeste's threat. I knew that she was smart and I was her next victim. I really wished I knew what she was planning on doing. I was cut from my thoughts when Maxson stood up. "I have an announcement to make. After lunch the queen would like you all to report to the Women's room for imformation on your next challenge." Then he sat back down and started talking to Kriss who was right next to him. I was to busy trying to finish my food so I could go down to the Women's room.

I sat down on the couch in front of the TV and talked quietly with Elise while we were waiting for the Queen to come and tell us our next challenge. We in a conversation o=about New Asia when Kriss walked up to us. "Hey guys" she said. "did you notice that Maxson has been so happy lately. "I wonder if that is because I have spent so much time with him lately?" We both stared at her. "Whoops did I just say that out loud?" she asked with a giggle. I couldn't believe it. She used to be so nice, yet now she was a total snob. Celeste must have manipulated her. Kriss was about to say something else when the queen walked in. "Hello" she greeted us. We all stood up to bow. But she stopped us"Please sit down ladies. One of you will end up being my daughter in law. We don't need to be so respective any more. "Thank goodness! It is hard to respect someone who I know will be my future husband's mother" Celeste whispered to us. Kriss, Elise, and I glared at her and she smirked. The Queen didn't seem to notice. "Ok as you know you all will be given a new challenge. Before I tell you what it is, let me give you a heads up that based on this challenge, at the end their will be another elimination at the end of it." We all gasped and started talking about what the challenge would be eliminated. "Settle down girls, settle down. Anyway, for this challenge you are going to socialize with your people as a queen would. To be a real queen you must be good with you people. So for the next week you will be able to travel to any cities you want to build fan base. At the end of this week, everybody will vote for there favorite and whoever has the least votes will be eliminated. You will be video taped also. So the prince will watch them and will be able to vote for one of you also. His vote counts for 40%. Tonight, I want you turn in a paper of the times and days you would like to go to any of the cities. That way you have a ride and we will be able to give the cities a heads up for you coming. You will start tomorrow and can continue until Saturday. Everybody will vote on Sunday and the results will be announced one the Report after Sunday. Good luck ladies" and then she left. Everybody started talking excitedly, but I stayed quite. Would everybody be still mad at me after the report? Would I be eliminated?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three

I spent the rest of the day deciding what to do for my challenge schedule. I decided to go to only half of the cities. That way I would be able to spend more time at each. This is my schedule: **(these are not the real names; they are just the ones that I picked)**

Tuesday: 10:00 Illinois, 1:00 West Virginia, 3:30 Virginia, 6:00 Mississippi

Wednesday: 10:00 Missouri, 1:00 Wisconsin, 3:30 Maine, 6:00 Pennsylvania

Thursday: 10:00 New York, 1:00 New Jersey, 3:30 Delaware, 6:00 Washington

Friday: 10:00 Alabama, 1:00 Hawaii, 3:30 Oregon, 6:00 Alaska

I sighed and stretched my fingers. I was tired and decided to lay down for a nap only to be greeted my nightmares.

I looked down only to find a white glittery shape instead of my body. Then I looked up and saw the very thing I didn't want to see right now. Kriss and Maxon . They were sitting at our bench. _Our bench._ I felt anger fill up inside me and walked (more like floated) forward to see what they were talking about. "oh Maxon" Kriss giggled. "You are just the sweetest. I love you so much." "I love you to my dear, very so." he responded kissing her hand. "What about America, do you still like her?" kriss asked with a worried face. "oh my dear, she is long gone from my love life. She is arrogant, rude, untrustworthy, and ugly, unlike you." I felt my heart break and sadly he continued.

"Unlike you my dear. You are beautiful, a wonderful listener, and respectful. You will make a wonderful wife."

Then my dream changed. Right in front of me was the King. "Here that girl!" he shouted at me. "He hates you! The only reason he kept you around was because he like to play with your feelings. He never loved you! You are just a silly little girl who doesn't what you are doing!"

Then my mind swirled. Maxon words repeating again again and again with voices I knew: Aspen, May, my mom, dad, Kriss, Celeste, the Queen, King, and finally Maxon. I woke up screaming and heard my door opened and with all of my heart I hoped it was Maxon. Sadly, it was just the a guard that was guarding my door. It was 12:33 and I had slept through dinner "Are you okay miss" asked me. "Yes I am fine I replied just nightmares." I replied. "know if you would excuse me, I need to get some fresh air" and I swept out of the room. I ran through the halls strait for the garden. I ran to our bench or what I hoped was still our bench. Then I cried. I cried for my sadness, my little bit of hope, and Maxon. Mostly Maxon.

I was there for an hour, and then finally went back to my room. Thankfully, I didn't have any more nightmares. I finally got fell asleep only to be woken up what seemed like a second later. I groaned and sat up. "My lady, are you okay?" Annie, my maid, asked. I looked down and realized I had grass stains on my dress. I hadn't changed into my nightgown last night. I got up and walked up to my mirror and looked at my reflection. I had tears that were dried on to my face, my mascara (since when I laid down I thought I would still be going to dinner I hadn't prepared for bed at all) was all messed up, and there was no where where there wasn't a knot in my hair. I grimaced then turned around. Annie was still looking at me and I realized that I had not answered her question. "No I am just fine. I am just must have hurt myself in my sleep" I lied. I knew that it wasn't even close to believable, but she seemed convinced. I sighed and turned around. I wasn't feeling well at all. I could feel my heart starting to slowly ripe into two as I remembered my nightmare I knew that there was only one thing that could fix it, Maxon. And there was no way that I was going to lose that solution. Elise, Celeste, Kriss you better get out of my way. I am in love and will be as good as dead if I let that love slip away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four

After my maids prepared me for breakfast, I left and decided to see Elise before breakfast. We may not be real close friends, but we were still friends. I trusted her enough to tell her about my nightmare. I walked to her room and knocked quietly on the door. One of her maids answered.

"yes my lady?" she said and cursied.

"May I please speak to Elise" I said adding a little bit of urgency in voice.

"I am sorry, my lady, but she has left. She said something about a challenge" she replied. Oh crap. I had completely forgotten about the challenge. Thank goodness I had my first visit later.

"Thank you" I told the maid. Then I left to go down to breakfast. I will have to talk to her later. Thank is if I get my courage up back up. I entered the dinning and everybody else was eating already. I was late. I caught eye and tugged my ear, but he just looked away. I frowned and decided to forget about it for now. I sat down in the seat next to Kriss which was sadly by Celeste too. She glared at me then turned around to continue the conversation she was having with the king. I looked over at Kriss and was about to say something when I realized she was talking to Maxon. He laughed at something she said while his eyes lightning with joy. I glared at myself and slowly started eating when I realized the queen was watching me. I swallowed as fast as I could and said

"Yes?" The queen smiled at me and whispered quietly to me so no one would hear

"just thinking about how cute you would look in a wedding dress." I blushed. At least the queen was on side.

After breakfast, I went by to my room so my maids could prepare me for my first trip for the challenge, Illinois. After they done, I walked down to the women's room so I would be there when Silvia came to tell me that my ride was here. I entered and there was only one other person, Elise, with her back turned me. I walked straight up to her slowly building up the courage to tell her about my nightmare. I took a deep breath and tapped on the shoulder letting her know I was there.

She turned around and when she saw it was me grinned and asked "what are you doing here?"

I smiled back and answered "waiting for Silvia, listen I have to talk to you about something"

"What is it" she asked her face filled with concern when she realized I was no longer smiling.

"Well…" I started but then stopped when I realized Kriss had entered the room and was walking over to us. "

"What are you guys talking about" she asked with curiosity"

I sighed and put on a fake smile. "Oh nothing important."

Silvia came and got me right on time and before I knew it, I was in Illinois. I got out of the car and braced myself for the booing, yelling and tomatoes, but I was shocked. There was posters, signs, and shirts with my name on it. People were chanting my name, "America, America, America…" I could see tons of smiles filled with hope in the crowd. There was only a small group, the twos and threes, who didn't look happy. They were the only ones who were booing and yelling, but thank God not throwing tomatoes. I grinned and got out of the car Maybe, this wouldn't be that bad after all.

I walked over to a group filled with little girls and smiled at them. They all had chipped teeth, bruised faces, tiered eyes, dirty hair, and too small clothes. They must have been eights. "Hi" I greeted them. They gave me the biggest grins I had ever seen. Even though some of them were partially toothless, they were the most beautiful smiles. Instantly all my sadness was gone and I was as happy as I could be. I reached in to my bag and pulled out an apple for each of them. They each looked as if they gotten a puppy for Christmas. I hugged each of them and talked for awhile with them when my watch beeped. I looked at the time and realized I had just used up all my time in Illinois and missed lunch. My stomach growled but I ignored it. After seeing these kids, I remembered what it was like to be hungry. Today's visit just made me want to get rid of the castes even more.

My visits to the other cities went the same way. I only spent time with the eight's children. My head was telling me I should be trying to win the other high castes, but my heart was telling me something else. When it was finally time to go back to the castle, I was worn out. I wanted to take nap, but then I remembered what happened yesterday and decided not to. When I finally got back to castle, I was shocked. All the halls were ransacked and walls had words written on them that said:

_We came and will come again. We now have one of the Elite and will take another if we need to. You know what we want and you better do it or we will force you to. Do it or we'll be back! _

I gasped. There had been a rebel attack while I was gone, and they took one of the Elite. By the way they wrote the letter, I don't think they wanted just the diaries anymore.

I ran quickly to the safe room where I knew everyone else would be. Right when I got there, everybody else was coming out. I counted off everyone when they came out. There was the King, Queen, Maxon, Elise, and Kriss but there was no Celeste. She must have been the one they took. I wanted to be glad. I mean I hate her, but I knew what the rebels do. They could cause her a lot of pain and even I felt sorry for her.

I went back to my room so my maids could prepare me for dinner. Thank God they were okay. We all were silent, even Lucy. After they were done, I went straight to the dinning hall. Everybody was but Kriss and Maxon. I felt jealousy swarm through me. They must be eating in her room AGAIN. I sat down and was quiet through the whole meal. Even when Elise tried to start a conversation with me, I quickly ended it. I didn't feel like talking. After I was done, I quickly excused myself and went back to my room. There was a note on my pillow:

America sorry for not returning the ear tug, but I decided it was unfair for the others for you to see me on your own account. So no more ear tugging. I will see you when I want to.  
Maxon

I ripped the note to shreds and screamed into my pillow. Even though I am still in the competition, he acts as though I am not here. I screamed into my pillow again and decided I need some fresh air. So I walked to the gardens when I saw something that made my anger even worse. Maxon was holding Kriss sitting on our bench. OUR BENCH! I was shocked. If this in my nightmare came true, would the rest as well? This was just too much for me. Then I fainted.


	4. Important

Hey guys! I didn't know if you still wanted me to update or not since the story is out. I will update once a week if I do. I already have the whole story planned out. Comment if you want me to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke with a huge headache. I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead and groaned.

"Are you okay" someone asked me.

I slowly turned my head in the direction of where the voice came from.

"Lucy?" I questioned. I was still a little fuzzy. She nodded her head. I looked around the room. We were the only ones in there here. I was laying in my bed with an ice pack next to me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You fainted" she told me with a worried face. "Elise brought you in saying she found you in the garden. She is getting more ice for you right now." Just at that moment Elise walked in. She saw that I was awake and rushed over to give me a hug.

"Man I was so worried about you. You have been out for two days." I jumped out of the bed.

"Two days!" I shouted. "That means I missed part of my trips for the challenge!"

"Yeh about that" Lucy started. "The doctor said that you have been under a lot of stress lately. So he wants you to stay here at the castle for the rest of the week.

"what" I shouted I couldn't believe it. There was no way that I wouldn't be eliminated know. Just because I had a lot of people on my side for the first one doesn't mean that the rest of the cities on my side. I groaned and put my face in my hands. There was no way I could do this now. I would go home with my second heart break. Elise put a hand on my shoulder.

"It is okay. You are not going to be eliminated. Not if Maxon loves you." She didn't know. A question started to haunt my mind. I know that he once loved me, but does he still?

I went to sleep that night hoping for a dreamless sleep. I did only to be awoke in the middle of the night with an arose of commotion. I could hear bunches of people running past my room and talking loud and fast. I institly jumped out of my bed and put on robe. I darted out of my room and followed everybody else. I noticed that we were heading in the direction of the front entrance. When we finally got there, I was shocked. There was one person who was drawing all this attention. There standing in the middle of all the commotion was Celeste. She grinned. I could tell she was enjoying all this attention. Then I realized that Maxon was right next to her. He tried to say something but his voice was darined out by everybody's elses voice. He raised it and I finally heard him. "if everyone but the rest of the elite could go back to what they were doing, I would be really pleased. I want the Elite to go down to the Women's room and wait for me." And then he left. I started in the direction I was supposed to be going in while my thoughts roamed. Why would Maxon be going down to the women's room and most importantly Celeste being back.

I talking to Elise when Maxon finally walked in.

"Ladies if I could have your attention please." We all quieted down.

"Celeste if you could please tell us about what happened with the rebels and how you got back."

She gave him a fake smile.

"Gladly"she stood up. "While I was trying to get to the safe room, a rebel instersepted me. I tried to escape but he pinned me down. Then he blinded me and took me away." A fake tear feel off her face. "Anyway, they took me to their camp and tied me up. They finally took me blindfold off, but I couldn't tell where I was. When my guards finally feel asleep, I slipped out of the ropes that were around my wrist. You know since my hands were smooth and slickly, It was easy." I rolled my eyes. She continued.

"I escaped the camp and walked about 5 miles straight looking for a town. The only thing keeping me going was the thought of Maxon." She gave him another one of those fake smiles.

"I finally found a town and the people were very glad to give me a ride here. As you know, I am very popular." I rolled my eyes again.

"Well we are glad you are back" Maxon told her a gave her a huge smile. "Well ladies if you could all go back to your rooms. Celeste if you could please stay behind."

We exited. I walked back to my room with Elise.

"Wow" Elise whispered to me. "Can you believe that she escaped and didn't freak out?" I mumbled a yes in reply but I didn't real pay attention to what she asked me. I knew that there was something wrong with her story. There was no way that the rebels would let her escape that easily. Also, she didn't even have any scratches or mud on her. If she walked 5 miles, she defiantly wouldn't look perfect. There was defiantly something wrong with her story. But why would she lie?

At around two o'clock in the morning, I was woken up once again.

"America" someone whispered in my ear. When I didn't move they pushed their lips against mine. I may not have kissed Maxon a lot, but I knew that they weren't his. I pushed whoever it was away and shouted at them,"What are you doing!"

"Be quiet" they whispered to me the voices sounding very firmilar. Then they walked into the only place in my room where there was a little light, moonlight, coming from my room.

"Aspen!" I half whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know why you are still here" he said with a little bit of anger. "you told me you were going home!" he replied.

"Aspen, Maxon gave me another chance" I replied a little bit annoyed.

"Why?" he asked. "he is just playing with your emotions. America, I made a mistake. I love you and I know you love me back. You know that's true." He yelled at me quietly.

I didn't care if somebody may hear me. I shouted at him, "Aspen, I don't love you anymore and you have to accept it. Ether you do or you get out of my life!" while I was yelling at him I walked up to him and with every word poked him in the chest. Then he did something I didn't espect. He kissed me. I anomaticlly threw him off.

"Get out" I growled at him. he didn't move so I opened the door and pushed him through it. But before I could shut it in his face he whispered to me harshly.

"no matter what it takes you will be mine again." Then I shut the door. I sighed and leaned against the door. Was he right? Is Maxon just playing with my feelings? After the last week, I was starting to believe it. I started crying for what seemed like the one hundredth time.


	6. authors note

Hey guys! This is another authors note. Sorry. Anyway I really want to write another the one fanfiction. Comment want type you think I should write below.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I groaned as I sat up in my bed. This morning we were to find out how many votes we each have. And tonight Maxon will make his vote and someone will be eliminated. I knew I was the one to go home. Since the doctor made me stay here, I only went out for one day and Maxon obviously is not going to vote for me. Today was probably my last day in the castle. I heard the door open and my maids rushed in. "I am sorry my lady but you need to get up. You are supposed to be in the women's room in ten minutes!" Alice exclaimed. "Ten minutes!" I shouted. "Oh my gosh in position right now there is no way I can be late!" Then Lucy stepped forward. "I am sure that you will be fine. I mean you ate still here aren't you? That means he has some feelings for you."  
"Just not enough I mumbled. "What was that again?" Lucy asked.  
"You are very right is all I said" I replied with a fake smile than turned away before they could tell I was lying.

I walked into the women's room right on time but everybody was there already. I sighed and took a seat next to Elise and turned my eyes to the screen. The show was just starting.  
"Good morning" the reporter grinned cheerfully. "The votes are in and we know who will be going home so far probably."  
I gritted my teeth here it comes.  
"First place Celeste! But like that wasn't expected!" Celeste smirked at us and then turned her eyes back to the screen.  
"Second place Kriss!" she exclaimed .  
Kriss grinned and turned to me and said "well I guess I am good. I hope you get second." I knew she was lying by her eyes. I saw her cross her fingers as the reporter preceded telling us third place. She would love to see me go.  
"Third place Elise!" my shoulders slumped. I wasn't surprised but I still had a little hope. I didn't even listen to her say my place. Instead I stayed oblivious to my surroundings in my own little place. Everybody body started to leave, but I just say there. I didn't even think of the possibility that Maxon might vote for me. I didn't think it was possible.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. I just dragged myself around the castle until it was time to go back to the women's room. I sat down away from the others and waited for the dreaded moment to happen. I saw the reporter come on and greet us. Then a video of Maxon came on.  
"Hello" he greeted. "I have put a lot of thought into my vote and it was close between two people. I now have my decision made."  
I waited for him to say Kriss.  
"America" he said proudly. "Huh!" I gasped. Did he just…

"What!" Celeste shouted. "Not her! She was supposed to be eliminated. I want her out of here!" The guards hearing the commotion ran in.

"Lady Celeste, if you would please let us escort you back to your room…" She mumbled a few words under her breath that I probably didn't want to hear, but reluctantly she went with them. She didn't want to cause any trouble and have Maxon find out. After they left, I headed down to the kitchen, there was one person I wanted to see.

I was waiting in the princess's room when she came through the small door. It took me awhile, but I had found her in the kitchen and told her to meet me here so we could talk in private.

"Marlee!" I rushed over to give her a hug. Then I realized there was something different about her. I hadn't noticed it in the kitchen because I was quick to get out.

"Are you Pregnant?!" I asked her. She grinned at me and I started jumping with joy my mouth filling with tons of questions. "Do you know if it is a boy or a girl? What are you going to name it. Maybe Rose or Percy…" Marlee cut me off.

"Sorry, but I don't have that much time. We can talk about this another time. We still have like 7 months."

"Ok," I gathered my thoughts and told her" We really need to talk."

I told her about my nightmare, feeling like Maxon didn't love me anymore, then him voting for me.

"I don't know what to do. I mean he may have voted for me, but all he does is hang out with Kriss. I'll never get the chance to earn back his trust…" Marlee didn't know about that one night during the rebel attack but she could guess that it was because of my presentation.

"America just calm down" she told me. "You can still do this. I mean you may not have gotten as many votes so you may think that most of the country hates you, but You know how the 6's and below weren't allowed to vote…"

"Wait hold up." I said. "They weren't allowed to vote. Maxon said that everybody would be allowed to!

"Yeh, but King Clarkson didn't." she replied unhappily. "They aren't usually allowed to vote, but Maxon changed it just this once. So the King went behind his back and wouldn't let us vote. Otherwise, you totally would have won."

I didn't speak. I was shocked.

"Like, I was saying," she continued. "You may not think so, but Maxon loves you. You may not see it, but you just really hurt him. That is why he hangs out with Kriss all the time. I am sure that you will at least make it to the final two. From then on, he will have to spend time with you. Then you will be able to win back his trust."

(this is still part of the book btw make sure you keep reading for this part this is not an author's note)

I was practicing the piano, when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it slowly scared that Celeste would jump out at me when instead I found a note and after reading it I thought that I wished it was Celeste instead. It said:

So America, looks like you are still in. We didn't plan on having you make it this far, but apparently Maxon still has feelings for you. He voted on you which means he can't bear to let you go. That means you may have a little spot in his heart. So the sad thing for you is that that makes you are next target. So watch your back _my lady._

It never said who it was from, but I knew it could only be one thing, the rebels, and they were coming for me.


End file.
